The Devil and The Skeleton
by DarkKnightAlucard
Summary: Vergil of Devil May Cry fame has wound up in a world full of interesting dead people...Will he fit in?
1. Chapter 1: Sparda and the Skeleton

Chapter One: The son of Sparda and the Skeleton meet. 

Vergil recalled all his memories...Under Mundus control. Memories of being Nelo Angelo. Memories of being defeated by his twin brother. He stood up and shaking it off and looked about him, "Strange place." He muttered. He grabbed his katana, Yamato and walked into the town. "Seems to fit me," He started. "for what I have done."

Jack was running around, telling everyone of his plans for Halloween. "I think it will be wonderful!" He said with a smile on his face. He still kept the Soul Robber, even though he had no use for it now. He stopped and saw Vergil. "Its a human!" He continued to watch Vergil. Vergil stopped and saw Jack. "A talking skeleton...This place must have it all." He grabbed the hilt of the Yamato. "Listen I'm not wanting to fight, but it seems you have a weapon."

Jack looked at the Soul Robber. "Yes I do have a weapon...It might look like it." He extended the Soul Robber. "I will fight you if I must. I won't let you harm anyone."

Vergil let go of the sword. "I didn't want to fight anyway." He teleported a few steps foreward. "I just want a peaceful life. Nothing bad, seeing as how both times I was evil I was always defeated and sent someplace new. I guess I might be staying here."

Jack withdrew the Soul Robber. "Then welcome to Halloween Town." He lifted his arms into the sky. "If you like scaring people and like having fun then this is the place for you. Your a human though, you might not fit in."

The son of Sparda shook his head and replied. "I'm half-devil half-man. Just watch." He transformed into his demon form. "I can fit in. I'm just as scary as one of you guys."


	2. Chapter 2: The town meeting over Vergil

Chapter two: The town meeting over Vergil and Oogies new plan.

Jack nodded and laughed. "Your not that scary! Maybe to young children, but not to me. Try working on that form. That is if you can. Well Now we must go to the Town Hall."

Vergil closed his eyes and reverted to his human state. "What are you going to do? Show me off? I really don't you showing around."

Jack laughed and led Vergil to the town hall and led him inside. "I'm going to introduce you. You might be accepted by the citizens."

Vergil stood behind the curtains. "Why must I go through something like this?" He asked Jack with a shake of his head.

Jack looked at the half-devil and replied. "So they are surprised when they see you. We don't want them to know what I'm going to talk about right?"

Vergil shook his head again. "I guess your right. Call them all here. Hurry up though. I was going to explore this place."

Jack nodded and called for a town meeting. "Hurry up people! I have something important to show you. Hurry along inside."

The werewolf asked everyone the same question. "Whats he going to talk about?"

Everyone answered his question. "No." They all gave their attention to Jack who was up on stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Jack said as he rose his hands. "Today we have a new member to our town...He may not look like much, but he could be one of the scariest people yet. I give you Vergil."

Vergil walked out from behind the curtains. "Hello everyone. I am Vergil. Son of Sparda." He bowed.

The clown laughed. "Thats a human! Jack what are you doing?"

Jack replied. "Simple...Vergil show him what you can be." He nodded towards Vergil

Vergil closed his eyes and focused. He transformed into his demon form. "Well does this prove that I'm a human?"

The clown nodded. "Sorry...s-sir." He turned around.

Elsewhere Oogie was talking with some shadowy figures. "The boy your looking for is here!"

One of the figures nodded. "I knew that. I smelt him."

Another replied. "Yes, his brother beat me, but I will conquer this one."

The rest remained quiet as Oogie laughed. "And I can finally beat Jack!"

This is chapter number two. Number three can only be better. 


	3. Chapter 3: Oogie Boogie Man?

Vergil stood in the cemetary training himself, he believed his speed with the Yamato was lost. He was doing this for a few days. He wasn't aware of him being watched by the other citizens of Halloween Town.

The witches walked upto him and asked. "Why are you doing this to yourself boy? Why are you working this hard and for this long?"

Vergil stopped and answered the two questions. "Why? I have become rusty, incase of any kind of attack I wouldn't do so good. It originally took me years to master this sword. So I might just need days to rgain that back."

Jack, Sally and their son Axel were watching him. Axel smiled and asked his father. "Can I learn to use one of those?" Jack replied. "I don't know, I can't teach you son. Vergil might be able to teach you if you had your own sword." Sally sighed. "Jack don't give him any ideas! Next thing we need is Axel cutting everything up."

As Vergil practiced and as the whole town watched him they weren't aware of what was going to happen.

Oogie looked at a shadow that had three dog heads and was chained up. "Cerberus you fight Vergil first, then Agni and Rudra, then Nevan, then Beowulf, then Geryon. Last, but not least...We will lead Vergil to the Doppelganger pit. However I want you folks to be spread out. I don't want to lose you all in one day."

The shadows nodded and said in unison. "Yes Oogie."

Vergil stopped practicing as he grew slightly tired. "Now I will stop." He put his sword in its sheath and he walked back to the house that he was staying in. When he got inside he put his sword on a japanese sword rack.

Jack was researching the Yamato and other katanas. He learned how to use one, but he was going to teach Axel himself.

Axel was running around with a big stick fighting around like it was sword. Axel was only five and a half. He was very smart for anything his age. 


End file.
